Don't tire yourself out to much Killer
by sebastardcriminal
Summary: Sebastians Romantic date doesnt go exactly the way he had planned, not that he minded


Candles lit, drinks chilled, strawberries, chocolate and cream out along with his hopeless roommate. Everything was going well so far for the Lacrosse Captain as he prepared, what he would hope to be, the perfect night for his soon-to-be Dalton classmate and boyfriend.

_Blaine had rung the Warbler during practice telling him to put him onto speakerphone straight away._

"_Hey guys, do I have to audition again? Or can I just rejoin you lot to help take Nationals this year?" Blaine shouted down the phone, stunning the choir room in confusion. It wasn't until it finally clicked with Nick what the short ex-warbler had meant. Grabbing the phone off of a protesting Sebastian, Nick questioned his McKinley best friend about what the hell he was going on about._

"_You mean-"_

"_Are you serious-"_

"_What about New-"_

_Statements over lapping one another, Blaine was about to tell them to calm down when he himself was interrupted by a smooth voice coming through his phone, sending slight chills down his spine._

"_I told you I was irresistible Killer," Sebastian stated through the phone that he had collected back from a now flabbergasted Nick._

_Smiling like an idiot, Blaine confirmed that he WAS coming back to Dalton for his final year, NOT because he missed Sebastian, even though it was true, but because he wanted to finish his school life with the people he cared for the most, The Warblers. _

_Taking to phone off speaker, Sebastian left the room, ignoring the catcalls and whipping actions, to talk to his boyfriend in private. Smiling to himself, he asked his boyfriend to join him tonight, for a celebration for the return of the 'sex on a stick' leader. _

"_I'm moving boxes into my dorm and then having dinner with Coops, but I will be free after dinner if you want to move our date back a couple of hours," Blaine replied to his boyfriend, hoping to God that he would pull back the date time. The two of them haven't had much time together lately with both times working mindlessly everyday on their Nationals performances. Yet, knowing now that know the two of them will be only a couple of metres away from each other every night and less distance every day made Blaine's stomach clench and heart flutter with inappropriate thoughts. _

"_Sure thing Killer, just don't tire yourself out to much," interrupted Blaines thought process, making his cheeks flush even more due to the change in tone that his boyfriend only uses to get a reaction out of the smaller of the two. Frowning and hmmfping to himself, he told Sebastian that he would text him when he was leaving the restaurant and would see him then, hanging up before the Warbler Captain could make Blaine flush even more. _

Smiling to himself, Sebastian was caught off guard by the soft knocking at the door. Checking the time, he realised that the soft knocks that were coming from the other side of his door belonged to his boyfriend, _his _Blaine. Opening the door for the new Warbler, he grabbed Blaine by the ridiculous collar of his polo and dragged him inside before any of the other Warblers could realise who it was knocking on their Captains door.

Walking into the room, Blaine stopped in his tracks as he saw the scene that was layed out in front of him. The picnic rug on the floor, surrounded by candles the two bottles of beer chilling in an ice bucket next to the bowl of strawberries, melted chocolate and whipped cream made Blaines heart double beat and cheeks redden as he stared at his boyfriend in wonder.

Sitting down across from his boyfriend, he gazed his sight into the beauty that was sitting across from him as he ate his strawberry that was now covered in chocolate and cream. Giggling to himself, Sebastian raised his eyebrow at Blaine, tilting his head in the process. Stopping his giggling fit, Blaines smile turned mischievous as the smaller of the two lunged forward, pinning his boyfriend to the floor, entrapping Sebastians hands above his head.

Leaning forward, so his mouth shadowed his boyfriends Blaines tongue traced the top of Sebastians mouth, licking the bits of chocolate that had been left there as his boyfriend was eating their dessert. Struggling beneath his boyfriend, Sebastian tried to reverse the situation, preferring to be the one in control, especially in positions like this. Blaine, realising what his boyfriend was trying to do, rolled his hips, causing Sebastian to arch his back and drop his head back, attempting to hold in any moans that may have escaped his lips. Noticing the reaction from his boyfriend and the power that he now held over Sebastian, Blaine rolled his hips again, adding extra pressure as he did. Continuing this movement, Blaine leant down, kissing his boyfriends jaw line down his neck, coming across his weak spot. Licking the lower part of Sebastians neck, Blaine latched on to his pulse point, switching between sucking, biting and licking the one spot, being encouraged to continue by the about of moans and profantities that were coming out of the Lacrosse players mouth.

Leaning up from Sebastians neck, Blaine looked down at his panting boyfriend, staring into his eyes that were brightened in the flickers of candle light that surrounded them. Raising his hand to the back of Blaines neck, Sebastian brought the smaller of the twos neck down into a hunger fuelled kiss, distracting the boy long enough to roll the two over as their tongues fought one another for dominance of the others mouth. Pulling away from Blaines mouth, he stared down at the boy of his much constant thought, though he would never admit it, and managed to glare at the now withering boy beneath him mockingly.

Placing his lips next to Blaines ear, Sebastian barely whispered into Blaines ear "this wasn't what I had in mind for the night killer, but you trying to dominate me, Super hot" biting the smaller boys earlobe, gently sucking on it as a sign of reversal of power. Kissing and sucking Blaines neck and joint between neck and shoulder and neck and jaw, Sebastians hand traced Blaines stomach, lowering his hand until they traced the smaller boys pants. Adding pressure with each kiss and suck, Sebastian chuckled to himself as Blaine struggled under Sebastians dominance, trying to add friction between the two boys. Grinding against Blaine, hips to hips, chest to chest, Sebastian looked down at Blaine smiling as Blaines face scrunched up with the growing tension that was forming between the pair. Leaning over Blaines lips, Gently taking his bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it, Sebastian smirked at Blaines reaction before the taller of the two crashed his lips on his boyfriends lips, internally moaning as the tension in the room grew, forgetting about the strawberries and beer in the room, only focusing on the boy beneath him and partly on the uses of melted chocolate and whipped cream.


End file.
